


The Discussion

by Steffie



Series: Ancient Wander [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient Wander AU. Sylvia tries to understand why Wander doesn't see the big problem of getting Lord Dominator and Lord Hater together. His answer may surprise her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone to my Wander over Yonder fan-fic.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for Season 2 of Wander over Yonder. Set before My Fair Hatey.
> 
> This is a little something that popped up to explain why this version of Wander would try and hook Lord Hater and Lord Dominator up, especially since he is much older than his other counterparts.
> 
> Wander over Yonder characters belong to Craig McCracken  
> Story belongs to me, Steffie/ SteffieMusings

The Discussion

Even though chaos and destruction embraced the galaxy ever since Lord Dominator declared herself the greatest villain in the galaxy, there were a couple of planets that she had yet to discover. Wander and Sylvia had discovered one of them and decided to have a bit of rest of relaxation there before they could continue.

The traveling duo sat under the beautiful night sky as they admired the glimmering stars.

"...and it might help Hater get together with Dominator, Syl!"  
"Look buddy, I know you want Hater to be happy..." Sylvia paused as she tried to find the right words.  
"But--?" Wander blinked in confusion.  
"Wander, do you really believe getting those two together would be good for the galaxy? If Dominator decided to accept Hater's offer and date him, wouldn't she encourage him to be more evil? The galaxy would be doomed!"

To Sylvia's surprise, her friend nodded in agreement.  
"I know, Syl. It's a big risk to take and it's more likely for them to destroy the galaxy afterwards, but I can't help but feel that it would help Lord Hater, and us, in the end..."  
"Buddy, that doesn't make sense..."  
"I know. It's almost like a gut feeling or something that I get. It's as if the forces of the universe wants me to try and get Hater to admit his feelings to Dominator, despite the consequences. The more I try and ignore that gut feeling, that urge to get them together gets stronger until I get all irrationale."

"Oh, buddy." Sylvia gave her friend a gentle pat on the head.  
"Thanks, Syl." Wander smiled.

The End


End file.
